kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Junjie
IMDb.com - "Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness" |breed= |gender= Male |alias= Jungjie, Master Junjie (formerly) |appearance= Red, brown and white fur with orange eyes |combat= Experienced in Kung Fu |fate= Temporarily took over as master of the Jade Palace; stopped by Po and sent to Chorh-Gom Prison ("Sight for Sore Eyes") Disguised himself as Oogway's ghost and made Shifu leave the palace; stopped by Po and Shifu ("Ghost of Oogway") }} Junjie (also spelled Jungjie and previously known as Master Junjie) is a character in the television series Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. He is a fat who once served as a member of the Sacred Onyx Council, now having lost his place for attempting more than once to kick Shifu out of the Jade Palace and take over as palace master. He made his first appearance in "Sight for Sore Eyes" and continues to appear in other episodes of the series as a primary villain. Biography Beginnings Coming soon! In Legends of Awesomeness Coming soon! List of students *His five leopard students "The New Furious Five" Personality Junjie is a trickster, often using deception or sneak attacks to expose his opponent's vulnerabilities and exploit them before he ever even fights them, meaning he is perfectly willing to use any and all underhanded tactics to achieve his goals. He also has no scruples about having his students gang up on a single opponent while he watches, meaning he probably prefers not to get his hands dirty and leaves his students to do all the dirty work. Junjie hates with a vengeance, his hatred mostly directed at Shifu, of whom he is jealous for being chosen as palace master instead of him, and he holds nothing but contempt of those trained by or loyal to Shifu. All his actions prove Junjie has no honor and no respect for his fellow masters, not even for his old teacher, Oogway, whom he fears rather than respects but has no problem using Oogway's visage in his plots. Fighting Style Junjie learned Kung Fu by training at the Jade Palace under Master Oogway, and as a result, his fighting style is very similar to Shifu's. He knows several masterful techniques and is able to use them with deadly proficiency. Relationships Chao Chao and Junjie both ran the Sacred Onyx Council for many years, until Junjie finally revealed his anarchic plans to take over the Jade Palace. After that, any relationship they had in the past has now been done, and they are bitter enemies. Shifu Junjie has held a grudge against Shifu for being chosen as palace master over him by Oogway, and was hungry for revenge on the old red panda for this unforgettable incident. He has repeatedly tried to overthrow Shifu and take his position of power over the Jade Palace. Po Junjie hates Po, thinking of him as a fool and unworthy of the Dragon Warrior title. He's used him twice so far in attempts to usurp Shifu as palace master (which was rather easy because of Po's gullibility and "fanboy" personage). Both times, Junjie nearly succeeded, but he was thwarted by Po, Shifu, and the Furious Five in the end. The Furious Five Junjie holds nothing but mocking contempt for the Furious Five simply because they are the students of his hated rival, Shifu. He showed this when he temporarily took over as palace master by banishing them from the Jade Palace, proclaiming his five leopard students as the new Furious Five. Oogway Although Junjie shows respect for the old tortoise, Junjie may also be afraid of him. Although loyal to in person to Oogway, Junjie wasn't above using Oogway's image as a disguise to take over the Jade Palace in "Ghost of Oogway". His students Junjie has seemed to like his leopard students. Junjie has them used a lot to fight against Po or Shifu. Junjie also has considered them the Furious Five and as his servants. He uses them to do many things to him (as told he uses them like servants). Clothing/Outfit Junjie commonly wears a blue with black highlights and a black belt donned around the waist. The sleeves are adorned with what appears to be shoulder padding, though this may just be detail. The shoulder parts have three black lines that run down the sleeves and end with a black rim around the edges, with two red lines running horizontally on the rim. He also wears wide-legged shorts that are colored red. Junjie is never seen without his small framed glasses, presumably for his aging sight. Trivia *In Chinese, the word "junjie" ( : 俊杰; : 俊傑; : jùnjié) means "elite", "outstanding talent" and "genius".MDBG.net - Chinese-English Dictionary- junjie *Junjie's design is similar to that of a fox design by Kung Fu Panda character artist Nicolas Marlet, which was a scrapped village character for Kung Fu Panda 2.Miller-Zarneke, Tracey. The Art of Kung Fu Panda II, p. 72. : His design also resembles some conceptual art for Shifu, where he was drawn with a more hunched back and had a pair of small spectacles. *Foxes in popular folklore and mythology are often known to symbolize cunning and trickery. Junjie reflects these qualities as he deceits and manipulates others to serve his own purposes. Gallery Red-fox-marlet.png|Concept illustrations of an unused character that possibly inspired Junjie's design; by Nicolas Marlet JunjieChao2.jpg Mastersceremonialsparring.jpg|Junjie and Chao sparring with Shifu in the Jade Palace JunjieLotusClap.jpg Junjie-5-leopards.jpg View more... Quotes References Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Kung Fu Masters Category:Major Characters